


fallen leaves, broken wings

by k2_b0



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: & angie goes on abt a date but she means a platonic friend date. no established relationship sry, ALSO the ship is onesided thanx, F/F, Obsessive Behavior, angie is a guardian angel who's a little Too into protecting yumeno, angie isn't supposed to be portrayed as.. Healthy here, another fic everybody today is a day, bc ive only seen those banned streams from back in january of 2017, chabashira is a demon & is also mentioned a few times, i use kami-sama instead of atua btw, not too proud of this one but thats okay, yumeno is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k2_b0/pseuds/k2_b0
Summary: They were close, and nothing could come between them. Nothing would. Angie would make sure of it.





	fallen leaves, broken wings

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up. its been abt one (1) week since my last post i think but i wrote this out as an experiment on Certain things, so here I Am :)) 
> 
> also, angie isnt supposed to be portrayed as ... the best at making her friends feel Good. just a tiny disclaimer

"Himikoooooo! Let's go on a date!" Angie grinned, holding out her arms in an open gesture as Yumeno stirred a ladle into a large black pot. The redhead frowned and poked her tongue through her lips.

"No," she replied bluntly, "I'm busy." She reached for a shelf, gaze not leaving the bubbling green liquid in her pot as she did. Angie jumped forwards and lowered her arms, skirt bouncing from the movement. The floorboards creaked loudly under her feet at the leap.

The dark skinned girl stepped airily towards Yumeno, stopping right next to a tall bookshelf, whimsy in her expression. "Himikoooo," she drawled, "Himiko! Let's go to the mall!" A bottle of purple liquid clinked against its pink sister mixture when Angie plucked it from one of the lower shelves. She bent down to her knees and pulled the cork from it, watching as a cloud of misty mauve rose from it.

"Put that down," Yumeno said, and Angie did as asked. The dim light of the shop's backroom flickered. "And no. I'm busy. Chabashira needs me to make something for her."

A dark look crossed Angie's face but she covered it with a grin. "You've never wanted to do things before this!" She whined, "Come on, Angie wants to go out!" Yumeno's black cat brushed her leg. "Besides, Tenko doesn't matter. Kami-sama says so!"

"...Chabashira says-"

"--Who cares what Tenko says." The blonde cut in, her eyes shining with an unnatural light. Her voice was layered with something heavy and dark. "Angie thinks that we should go on a date!"

Yumeno winced, her stirring hand finally stopping. She swallowed. "...Okay," she mumbled, "let's go." The step stool she was standing on creaked when she got down, and she gently laid her ladle on the counter so she could close the pot's lid. Her black cloak shifted in the shop's weak draft with every move.

Yumeno kept her eyes to the floor as she walked out of the back room and to the front door, pulling her black ankle boots on quietly. The store would be fine being closed for a few hours, seeing that barely anyone ever visited, but the redhead still seemed pained to leave it. Angie patted her on the back comfortingly, smile still placed on her face. It didn't do much aside from make her flinch.

The bells on the door jingled as it opened and cool fall air blew inside. Angie shivered and wrapped herself up tighter in her pink sweater-jacket. " _Brrr_!" She exaggeratedly giggled, "it's cold! Right, Himiko?"

"...Right." The shorter replied, sounding down. Angie frowned. Why did her friend sound so sad? She was taking her out to have fun! There wasn't room for being upset! Still though, something deep inside of her ribcage fluttered at the expression, and she found herself smiling wide at it behind the shorter's back, teeth bared.

Yumeno quietly locked the door to her shop and turned back towards Angie tiredly. "...Let's go," she said, "I guess."

They headed down the street together, wind nipping at their exposed skin and dragging fallen leaves along in its wake. Jack-o-lanterns flickered along the way, the setting sun casting shadows and letting the carved pumpkins glow their lights. Streetlights glowed to life one by one, the buzzing of their bulbs adding to the noise among the streets. As the two walked along the sidewalk a group of middle schoolers passed by, laughing and gesturing at each other giddily.

Yumeno's hair blew behind her, black skirt flapping and mid-cut cloak billowing. The blue star-shaped clips in her hair looked like they were coming loose, and her striped shirt-and-tights combo was wrinkled. The turquoise brooch she was wearing to hold her cloak together caught the streetlights and seemed to glow. Her blue eyes stared ahead, half-lidded and tired, catching the movements of black cats running past and cars blowing by. Heeled black boots made quiet tapping sounds with every step, and Angie's mind reeled. She thought that, right then, her best friend looked gorgeous.

Then it hit her. Angie's eyes went wide and she stopped to slap her cheeks harshly. No, was that what Kami-sama would want her to think?! Not at all, not at all! She was on earth for one reason: to protect! And she was doing her job! Keeping Yumeno away from a demon, Chabashira, was protecting. Being unhappy didn't matter. It even meant that her keep-away game was working. As long as her precious person was safe then Angie was happy. But falling in love? With her selected one? Not an option! That isn't what Kami-sama would want at all!

Yumeno turned back around, expression flat. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, eyeing Angie up and down suspiciously. "You're acting weird."

"Weird?" Angie repeated, tilting her head, red marks from where she'd smacked herself obvious. "Angie isn't acting weird. She's acting normal. Maybe Himiko's the one acting weird! Is she okay? Does Himiko need a doctor?"

Yumeno blinked. Then she furrowed her brow. "Jesus," she mumbled, turning back around and continuing to walk, "you sound all topsy-turvy, like Ouma. Forget I said anything." Something in her twisted when she was compared to the spirit, but Angie just curled her lips up even more. Her sandals pinched at her ankles with every bouncy step, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the space between her and her Himiko. Not even a demon could get in her way.

Chabashira would die before she could touch Yumeno. Kami-sama would be sure of that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of my paranormal au that's yet to see the light. i might get around to writing it, i might just stick to drawing :/ also pleas follow my [danganronpa sideblog](https://k2-b0.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
